The Love Letter
by NickyK
Summary: Written for the JibbsFest Round 4 but obviously not in time. Still, it sticks with the guidelines, I think. Jenny loses something and Gibbs helps her find it. Please forgive any errors and I hope you enjoy!


Title: The Love Letter

Author: NickyK

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Summary: Written for the JibbsFest round 4 but obviously didn't make it in time. But it still follows the guidelines I think. Jenny's lost something and Jethro helps her find it. Please enjoy!

The Love Letter

Director Jenny Shepard slammed her drawer shut, a sense of dread falling over her. She took a deep breath, trying to calm the panic that threatened to overwhelm her. She opened the drawer again in hopes that maybe, just maybe it was right where she left it and she just missed it on the first look. It didn't matter that she'd moved everything around in the drawer twice already and it wasn't like it was small. She definitely would have seen it by now. But still, she was desperate so…

Nope. Still not there.

Dammit where could it be, she thought closing the desk drawer once again. She stood placing her hands on her hips, her eyes darting around her office as she tried to remember if she'd moved it somewhere else. She shook her head, dismissing that idea. No, she'd always kept it in her drawer and her drawers were always locked. She wouldn't have taken it out, not during regular business hours anyway. Too many chances of someone walking in and catching her with it. Besides, she only took it out when she was feeling…sentimental. And sentimental was not something she was feeling lately. It was also unlikely that she would have moved it. So where on earth did it disappear to?

This was not good. She could not have lost it. There was simply no way. It was too important to her. This could not be happening. If it fell into the wrong hands she would be devastated. Jenny's frown deepened. Well, actually there was really only one person who would know the significance of it so it was really his hands she didn't want it to fall into.

"Where would I have moved it to?" she muttered to herself, frustration lacing her words.

A thought occurred to her and although it was a long shot it made just as much sense as any. The more she thought of it the more she plausible it sounded. Maybe the desperately sought after object had just fallen behind the desk drawer. Made sense to her, she thought as she kicked off her heels and moved her desk chair out of the way. Hiking up her pencil skirt as much as she could, Jenny got down on her knees and crawled under her desk.

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs bounded up the steps carefully while balancing a cup of coffee. He smiled at the Director's Assistant, Cynthia, as he made his way toward the Director's office.

"Director in?" he asked opening the door to the Director's office before Cynthia had a chance to answer. He closed the door, puzzled by the empty desk in front of him, having sworn he'd heard an affirmative to his question underneath Cynthia's tone of disapproval.

He was turning to go back out to question said Assistant, thinking that something had happened to the Director, when he heard it. A small grunt and what sounded like scratching coming from the Director's desk.

Gibbs stopped and listened, his hand reaching for his weapon. He heard a muffled curse that sounded a lot liked Jenny. Since she didn't sound as if she were in any distress he released his grip on the weapon. He heard the muffled curse again and he cocked his head trying to see what in the world she was doing.

Walking slowly around the desk, he came upon a pair of red heels that he'd recognized immediately as Jenny's. Ah, he knew these shoes alright. This particular pair had fueled his fantasies since the first time he'd seen her wear them. Gibbs swallowed hard, forcing his thoughts away from her shoes. A pair of stocking feet peeked out from underneath the desk and his puzzlement increased. Gibbs bent down and nearly groaned as his eyes was greeted with the site of Jenny's backside wiggling as she tired to…well he wasn't really sure what she was trying to do. But he was certainly enjoying the view.

Jenny's small form fit easily into the tight space underneath her desk. That wasn't the problem. The problem was she simply did not dress appropriately for this kind of activity. Of course, had she known when she dressed this morning that she would be on all fours crawling under her desk, she might have reconsidered the skirt that was now restricting her every movement. After several curses she'd finally squirmed her way into a position where she could reach behind the drawers, if somewhat awkwardly.

Unfortunately, her search proved to be futile, each swipe of her hand connecting with nothing but wood. And to make matters worse, she now had a splinter in her hand.

"Dammit!" She exclaimed, sitting back on her hind legs while trying to dig the splinter out.

Had Jenny not been so intent on crawling under her desk to search for her lost possession, muttering curses to herself as she went, she would have heard the door open. Had the skirt cooperated and not required her attention in tugging and pulling, she might have seen the size 13 shoes wander around her desk. Had she heard the door open and seen the shoes, she would have been better prepared when the owner of said shoes, suddenly spoke from behind her.

"Nice view."

Startled, Jenny leaped up, forgetting for a moment that she was in a confined space. Her head hit the top of the desk with a very loud "bunk".

"Ow!," she yelped, closing her eyes as her head began to throb.

"Jenny, are you alright? Come from under there."

Jenny rubbed her head as she made her way out from underneath the desk, wishing for the millionth time that she'd worn something other than this darn skirt. She didn't want to know how ridiculous she looked to Gibbs wiggling herself out from underneath the desk.

He reached for her when she'd cleared the desk, lifting her from the floor and guiding her to her chair.

"Oh that hurt," she muttered.

"Let me see," he ordered, moving her hands out the way so he could get a better look. His fingers gently probed the bruised area. He hit a tender spot and Jenny winced, letting out a hiss of pain.

"I'm calling Ducky. You might have a concussion," he said reaching for the phone.

Jenny pulled him back. "I don't need Ducky, Jethro. I'm fine. I don't think I hit hard enough to have a concussion."

He didn't look convinced. "I still think you ought to have Ducky take a look, Jen. It might be more serious than you think."

Jenny touched her head gingerly. While it did hurt, she wasn't about to pull Ducky away from his duties to tend to her bruised head.

"It's really not that bad, Jethro. It's not bleeding or anything. Just a little bruised, I think. It'll be fine." Seeing the concern still lingering in his eyes, she tried a different tactic. "How about this. Have Cynthia bring me an ice pack. If it continues to hurt or swell, then I'll have it looked at. Okay?"

"Fine," he agreed grudgingly as he buzzed Cynthia.

"Yes, Director."

"The Director bumped her head," Gibbs told her through the speaker. "Can you get her an ice pack please."

"Uh, certainly. Is the Director okay? Do I need to call a doctor."

"No, Cynthia, I'm fine," Jenny answered hearing the near panic in her young woman's voice. "Just bring me the ice pack please."

Gibbs disconnected the call and leaned back against her desk. He was about to speak when a knock sounded on her door, much to Jenny's relief. She wanted to put off this explanation for as long as possible. Even if it were only a few minutes.

"Come," she called.

Cynthia entered carrying the requested ice pack. She placed it on the desk in front of her and handed her two aspirins as well. Jenny smiled her thanks. She really didn't know what she would do without Cynthia.

"Are you sure you're alright, Director? Would you like me to call Dr. Mallard to check you out?" While the question was directed at Jenny, her eyes were shooting daggers at Gibbs as if she knew he was the cause of her Boss's current predicament.

"Thank you Cynthia, but no. I don't need Dr. Mallard. The ice pack and aspirins are enough."

Cynthia nodded. "Of course, Director. Let me know if you need anything else. Like security," she mumbled under her breath, darting another warning glance at Gibbs before departing the Director's office, closing the door firmly behind her.

"Sometimes I get the feeling that she really doesn't like me," said Gibbs.

Jenny chuckled. "Well, you are the one that gives her most trouble, Jethro."

He shrugged. "Yeah, well, gotta give her some excitement."

Jenny rolled her eyes skyward before downing the two aspirins Cynthia had brought her. She confiscated Jethro's coffee and washed them down before slipping her shoes back on her feet. She stood, laying her hands flat on the desk for support and was promptly reminded of the splinter she had yet to remove from her hand when she felt the small sliver of wood move deeper into the skin.

"Ouch," she exclaimed falling back into the chair.

Gibbs was at her side instantly. "You okay? Is it your head?"

"No, it's my hand." Jenny poked at the painful slit, trying to slid the wood out with her finger. "I got a splinter in my hand when I was under the desk. I think I just made it worse."

"Good grief woman," Gibbs said taking her hand into his own. "What exactly were you doing under that desk?" he asked exasperated.

"I was looking for something," she mumbled. "Ow!" she said, trying to jerk her hand out of his but Gibbs held on. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get the splinter out. Stop moving," he ordered when she again tried to removed her hand from his.

"Now you're making it worse," Jenny complained. "That hurts!"

"Jen, your acting like a child. Stay still." Gibbs reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, which also had a small set of tweezers attached.

"Did you just call me a child?" she asked, her voice dangerously low.

Gibbs eyes flicked up to hers and he sighed. "No, I said you're acting like a child. Now sit on your desk so I can get a better look at this."

Jenny frowned, her momentary puzzlement over his request taking some of the steam out of her temper. "Why do I need to sit on the desk?"

"Because," Gibbs explained patiently, taking her by the elbow and leading her over to the desk. "I need you to be at my level and the chair is too low. Now, can you get on the desk please."

Jenny complied, swallowing her own sigh as she did as he asked.

"Thank you," he said with false politeness as he bent his head to work on her hand. Jenny stared at the silver hair for a moment, fighting the urge to stick out her tongue at him.

Acting like a child, indeed.

Jenny watched as he gently probed her hand, trying to convince the wood to go back out the way it came in. He held her hand cradled in his own and Jenny no longer felt the prick of pain caused by the wood. No, what she was feeling now was something totally different and not totally unwelcome.

The warmth of his fingers against her palm was sending crazy sensations up her arm. The light touch of his roughened hand was playing havoc with her body and it was all she could do to keep from squirming. Part of her wanted to tell him to stop, she could get the splinter on her own. The other part of her, the part that was winning, didn't want him to stop touching her at all. In fact, that part of her wanted to feel him touch her in more places than just her hands.

Jenny took a shuttering breath, knowing she was blushing like a school girl. Gibbs gave a triumph cry and lifted the tweezers up so that she could see.

"Got it," he began, his voice trailing off when he saw her face. Unconsciously, he ran his thumb across her palm and Jenny closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Open your eyes, Jen," he whispered, his voice soft.

She did, her breath catching in her throat at the wanton look of arousal swimming in his own blue orbs. Jenny knew the same look was probably reflected in her own. He was so close. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her face; smell the masculine scent of him-a mixture of after shave and soap. His lips were merely a whisper away. All she had to do was lean in a little bit further and…

"You sure this is a good idea?"

The words spoken against her lips sent tiny shivers racing through her. Jenny gave a slight shake of her head. "No," she breathed. "Should we stop?"

Gibbs mirrored her action before taking her head between his hands. "No," he said huskily before his lips settled over hers.

The kiss was almost desperate in its urgency. Their tongues dueled, relearning the feel of one another. Jenny's head swam as the pleasure of it nearly overwhelmed her. It had been too long, way too long. She groaned-or was it him? - as he moved away from her bruised lips, both of needing air. She wasn't sure who made the noise and really didn't care. She was pleased to see that he was just as affect as she.

A throat cleared behind them and they sprung apart. Getting her racing pulse under control, she pushed Gibbs out of the way and hopped down off the desk. Jenny didn't dare look at Jethro as she turned to see who had observed the intimate moment between them.

She sighed in relief when she saw Cynthia standing there. The younger woman gave Jenny an amused glanced before speaking.

"I did knock Director but when you didn't answer I thought I'd better check on you, considering your bump on the head earlier and all. But I can see you're uh...in good hands."

Jenny blushed. She could almost feel Gibbs' smirking behind her. "I'm sorry, Cynthia. I…uh…didn't hear you. What did you need?"

"I wanted to let you know I was leaving for the day, unless you need me to stay?" she inquired, her eyes going suspiciously to Gibbs and back to Jenny.

"No, Cynthia, you can go. Have a good evening."

"You as well, Director. Agent Gibbs."

"Nite Cynthia," he said. "Oh and Cynthia…"

"Don't worry Agent Gibbs," she interrupted him. "I wouldn't be the Director's assistant if I didn't know how to be discreet." She told him as she pulled the door closed after her.

Jenny grinned at that but kept her back to Gibbs. She could feel him watching her but she needed a moment before she could face him. She wasn't sure what had gotten into them. Being kissed by Jethro had always been her favorite pastime when they were together. She could never get enough of them. And judging by her reaction to this kiss, that still hadn't changed. Making out in her office of all places, however; was simply not acceptable. She was more than a little surprise that Gibbs had allowed it to happen. She had told him when she'd taken this job that things between them would be kept strictly professional. They had a complicated history and she didn't want to have her position undermined by rumors regarding her and Agent Gibbs. She had been a little disappointed when he'd accepted her rule and had resisted any of her efforts to alter it.

"So," Gibbs began behind her. "Does Cynthia have to be discreet about this sort of thing often?"

She straightened, wondering if that was jealousy she heard in his voice. She turned to face him. "If you're asking if Cynthia catches me in my office kissing one of my agents often, then no she doesn't have to be discreet because it doesn't happen."

He moved in closer, a small smile hovering around his lips. "Guess I'm special, huh?"

Jenny crossed her arms over her chest. "What's going on Jethro?"

He shrugged. "I was hoping you could tell me." he replied softly.

She gazed at him quizzically. "I'm not sure what you mean?"

His eyes studied her for a moment.

"What were you doing underneath your desk, Jen?"

Her brow furrowed. "I told you, I was looking for something."

"Must be important to have you so desperate to find it."

She gazed at him through wary eyes. "Yes, it's important to me."

"Guess you didn't have any luck finding it, huh?"

"No," she said dejectedly. I've obviously misplaced it."

Jenny watched him as he walked casually around her office. It was unfortunate that he'd caught her in the position he did because she knew he wouldn't let her forget it anytime soon. Although, she thought absently, she would take Jethro walking in on her over Tony DiNozzo any day.

"Can you replace it?" he was asking, jarring her out of her reverie. She looked at him quizzically. "The thing you misplaced, can you get another one?"

"Not likely," she said, a sad smile playing around her lips. "It was one of a kind."

"That's too bad," he said. Gibbs walked back over to the desk, stepping past. "Maybe I can help you look?" He offered, leaning over to open her desk drawer.

Panicked, she reached out to stop him. "No!"

"What? Is that drawer classified? How about this one?" Gibbs opened up another drawer, ignoring the stricken look on her face.

"Jethro…"

"What am I looking for again? An envelope right? A white one, kinda worn, right, as if it had been handled often."

Jenny's heart leaped into her throat. "How did you…?"

"Ah," Jethro said, straightening. He reached inside his suit coat, pulling a worn white envelope out of the pocket. "I think I found it."

His voice was low as his eyes met hers. He held the envelope between them and Jenny stared at it in horror. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, hoping that it was a dream and when she opened them Jethro would not be standing there holding her lost letter. But it was no such luck. The only thing different when she opened her eyes was that Jethro was now taking the letter out of the envelope.

Dread filled her. The absolute one thing she did not want to happen had happened and she wasn't sure what to do about it. She cleared her throat, deciding to play it cool.

"Where did you get that?" she asked trying to mask her embarrassment as much as possible.

"Found it."

She lifted a brow in disbelief. "Where?"

"Here, when I was acting Director. I was looking for a pen or something and it fell out. At first, I was just going to stick it back in your drawer. But then I saw your name written on the front and the handwriting looked familiar, so," he said with a shrug, "I got curious."

Jenny folded her arms around herself. "Haven't you ever heard curiosity killed the cat?"

"Yeah, but not in this case." He smirked. "I think the cat just caught the canary."

Jenny rolled her eyes but said nothing.

He grew serious. "Why'd you keep it, Jen?"

His eyes searched hers with such intensity that Jenny hesitated. She had a sense that her answer mattered to him. Jenny wondered if maybe they're earlier kiss had meant more and she wasn't the only one with regrets.

"It was the first and only love letter you'd ever written me," she answered honestly. "Its been my connection to the past, to us and what we meant to each other."

"Gotta stop living in the past, Jen."

She closed the distance between them, slipping the letter out of his hand and placing it back in the envelope.

"It's all I have now, Jethro."

Her words surprised him, she could tell.

"Your rules, Jen," he reminded her.

She dipped her head in acknowledgement. Her lips twitched as she replied, "Isn't it a woman's prerogative to change her mind?"

He stepped into her personal space. "And are you? Changing your mind?"

"I changed it a long time ago. You just weren't receptive to the idea yet."

Their breath mingled together, their lips nearly touching as the heat rose between them again. Gibbs put his hands on her hips and pulled her body firmly against his. "I'm receptive now," he mumbled against her lips before settling his mouth over hers in a long slow kiss, a direct opposite to the one they'd shared earlier. Jenny moaned, thinking she'd have to rethink her rule about kissing in the office.

"Do you know how much I enjoy kissing you?" He whispered in her ear when the need for air forced them part.

"Almost as much as I like you kissing me. But I think you might have also mentioned that in your letter," she answered, panting heavily just as his lips claimed hers once again.

The End.


End file.
